mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Goods
Goods are a type of item that can be purchased at villages and towns, or found as loot from caravans, bandit camps and raiding villages. Goods serve several roles in Mount&Blade including, trade, food and production. General Goods cannot be directly used, although food is consumed automatically, but you can buy them and sell them at other towns or villages for a profit, or if you own a Productive Enterprise, you can give your master craftsman raw materials instead of having him buy them from the market (although he will usually be able to get them for a good price). Likewise, you can tell your master craftsman to hold onto the goods the enterprise produces so that you can trade them yourself for higher profit. Weight All goods have a weight and are typically quite heavy, which can slow down your Party Speed. It is worth taking along some extra horses to serve as pack mules to maintain your overland speed if you want to trade and still hunt down bandits, or outrun them, during your trips between towns. Prices The prices of goods are highly variable, and based upon an abstract model of Supply and Demand, which is covered in the trade page. All goods have a True Price, this is the game-assigned value of each good. This is rarely ever what the actual price of the goods will be, buy/sale price is modified based upon the local abundance or scarcity of that product. You can purchase goods where they are abundant and cheap, and sell where they are scarce and valuable to earn a profit. If you wish to engage in trade, only purchase goods when they are notably less than the True Value listed unless you are sure that there is a town where the scarcity of the good will drive up the value even further. Type of Goods Many goods are not used directly by towns or villages, and are used only as a raw material for the creation of another type of good. Finished products, meanwhile, consume those raw materials in their creation, and part of trade is based around moving supplies of raw materials to the places where they are turned into finished products. Most food items are already a "finished product" as soon as they are created. Grain is unique it can be made into two finished products, and velvet is unique in that it requires two different raw materials. The player can also own a Productive Enterprise which allows the player to convert a small amount of those raw materials into finished products in their cities, as well. Food While all food can be eaten, some, like grain, can be used as raw ingredients to make other items by craftsmen at a Productive Enterprise. Household Goods Household goods include food, oil, spice, ale and wine. You should maintain a supply of these goods in your court if you own a fief, so they can be used in Feasts to raise relations to other lords. Trade Goods Some goods have no use except in trade, and are just Trade Goods. Goods Table The following is a list of household and trade goods, for a complete list of foods, see the food page. For more specific information, see individual good pages. Notes *Some trading goods may be requested by nobles of a realm to improve relations. (collect velvet and furs to make a robe for a noble whom you have bad relations with) *Some village elder or guild master quests will require the player to either purchase/find goods (e.g. wheat for a village) and deliver them to the village or to carry some goods (e.g. wine) to a tavern in another city. *Date Fruit seems to have been intended to have been a type of food, as it has a food quantity, but lacks a morale bonus, and is not actually consumed as food is. Category:Goods Category:Trade